choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenobia Nevrakis
"You bring my brother out here right now, or I'll cut out your heart and feed it to my dog. Then, I'll make sure all your little friends fight to the death in that fighting pit for all ''my friends to watch!" —Zenobia casually threatens Kenna (Book 3 Chapter 5). Princess '''Zenobia Allisandra Nevrakis' is a character in The Crown & The Flame series. The spoiled and sadistic daughter of Luther Nevrakis, Zenobia rules the city of Lykos and the Nevrakis family's home territory of Abanthus in her father's name. She is first seen in ''Book 2'', Chapter 7. Appearance Zenobia has red hair and brown eyes. She wears a short-sleeved black dress with cyan and white sleeves attached underneath, and a flower tiara embedded with sapphires on her head. She used to wear a sapphire necklace until it was stolen by Raydan for his sister, The Adder of Lykos. Personality Zenobia is said to be the most ruthless and vicious out of all of Luther's children. She is completely sadistic as one of her forms of entertainment is forcing her prisoners to fight to the death in a pit, Her threats and insults are equally ferocious; for instance, should the player have a low Cunning score, Zenobia threatened to behead Val and mount her head on her wall, and again expressed desire to hang her and leave her suspended body for the crows. Her treatment of her subjects are also atrocious; according to the asset loading screen, Zenobia's servants tend to meet a brutal fate; it is rumored she beheaded her last handmaiden simply because she accidentally pricked her. She has also stated to have slit a merchant's throat for selling her a fake diamond bracelet he claimed came from Aurelia. In Book 3 however, it is revealed that her selfishness hides a more pragmatic, though still highly materialistic, worldview. In Chapter 14, she warns Kenna not to restore Luther's control over the Abanthus army, as power in the hands of her treacherous father will lead to more wars between Abanthus and Stormholt; she suggests instead trusting her brother Diavolos. She also claims to hate war, as it leads to her having to learn the names of new servants and results in the closures of her favorite shops. In Chapter 17, she says she does not hold any grudge towards Kenna and she understood why she had to kill her father. Zenobia tends to value her appearance over battle strategy, as she was easily convinced to open Lykos Castle's gates after Kenna threatened to shave her bald. She deems rigorous political obligations such as tax and trade policy to be boring, preferring throwing parades and celebrations as her view on ruling. She is also greedy, buying an entire sapphire mine so all its minerals go exclusively to her. As a politician, Zenobia is inept, viewing ruling as having the power to host parades and celebrations, and seeing trade and taxes as boring. This mindset made her agree eagerly to the concept of sharing control over Abanthus with Adder should Kenna say so. Relationships Luther Nevrakis Luther is her father. Not much is said about their relationship. He doesn't get angry when Diavolos narrates the Nevrakis Ball in which he mentioned that Zenobia has a crush on Tevan of Fydoria in Book 3. Zenobia nonetheless is well aware of her father's negative points, and urges Kenna to limit his freedom as much as possible. On the other hand Luther is a stern yet supportive father to Zenobia, accepting Annelyse's challenge of a dance-off for Zenobia, as well as being agitated when Kenna teased him about shaving his daughter bald. Marco Nevrakis Marco is Zenobia's brother. Not much is known about their relationship, but they seem generally cut from the same cloth, both being rather cruel and sadistic. Zenobia, however, is much more intelligent than Marco. Diavolos Nevrakis Diavolos is Zenobia's older half-brother. She likes him well enough to threaten Kenna for delaying his arrival at their formal dinner, and trusts him the most of all her relatives and urges Kenna to place the Nevrakis troops under his command rather than Luther's. Likewise, Diavolos is fond of Zenobia, jovially teasing her about her crush on Tevan and even trying to protect this secret from being spilled by Vassilios to Luther. Vassilios Nevrakis Vassilios is Zenobia's uncle. He has a habit of spilling secrets, making Zenobia extremely irritated with him. Helene Leventis Helene was Zenobia's bodyguard who becomes loyal to Queen Kenna based on the player's choices. Helene disapproves of Zenobia's sadism and immaturity, but was nonetheless protective of her while serving her duty. Luther mentioned that Helene once silenced Zenobia when the latter offered her courting advice, showing that Helene is not completely lenient on her. Upon her defection to Kenna, Helene no longer treats Zenobia like a royal, demanding a thanks for saving the Lykos princess' life from Iron Empire soldiers. Tevan Drammir Zenobia is attracted to Tevan Drammir, and she freezes up whenever she faces him. Her affection towards him is something she keeps clandestined, comically threatening to murder anyone knowing about the secret. Family * Hector Nevrakis (Great Grandfather) * Luther Nevrakis (Father) * Unnamed Mother * Vassilios Nevrakis (Paternal Uncle, deceased) * Marco Nevrakis (Brother) * Diavolos Nevrakis (Half-brother) * Baltair Nevrakis (Brother, deceased) * Seoras Nevrakis (Brother, deceased) * Olivia Nevrakis (Descendant) * Lucretia Nevrakis (Distant Relative) Other Looks Zenobia with necklace.jpg|Zenobia with the sapphire necklace Trivia * Zenobia's portrait is reused for Olivia, a character in the Royal Romance, which led many fans to suspect that she is Olivia's ancestor and that Cordonia is a modern-day Stormholt and/or Abanthus. * If Marco is executed by Kenna at the end of Book 1, and Diavolos is executed by Kenna/Sei at the end of Book 3, Zenobia will be the last surviving member of the Nevrakis dynasty following the end of the war. ** This explains why Olivia's roots trace back to Zenobia, seeing that she is the only Nevrakis who is guaranteed to survive the war no matter what the player's choices are. * Luther reveals her full name in Book 3 Chapter 5 if Kenna lets Zenobia threaten her. * Zenobia is possessive of her handmaidens, believing that they must serve nobody but her. Category:Characters Category:'The Crown & The Flame' Characters Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Psychopaths Category:Villains Category:World Leaders Category:Parents Category:Redeemed Characters